Lionel come or not come
by real mynix
Summary: C&J Chap7: "Are you going to join me or just stand in front of the door in that robe of yours?"
1. Chapter 1

Author: **mynix** from Hungary  
Helping Elf: **Clarisse Renaldi**  
Title: Lionel come or not come  
Genre: romance  
Rated: K+

This is a Clarisse and Joseph story. It starts after the ball, when Clarisse wanted Lionel to come and Joseph didn't.

¤1

"He is coming only for 3 month for God's sake! That's not a long time Darling."

"Not a long time! You must be joking! That's going to be a lifetime and I won't survive it I'm sure."

"Joseph Manzanero! Lionel is coming here and that's the end!"

"NO! Please anything expect this! I'll do anything what you want."- said Joseph with twinkle in his eyes. . . He began to caress his lover's back really slowly up and down. . .

_It was almost morning. This topic was on for 9 hours. When they finished their day Joseph went to Clarisse's suite using the secret door, just as always for nearly a year. _

_Lionel wants to learn security and comes to the palace for the summer, Clarisse thought it's a good idea, but Joseph found it bad from the first time. Lionel was in the palace several times when he was younger, and he was nothing but a mess, question and copy machine._

"Did you say something?"- asked Clarisse and turned her head up so their faces were close and she began to caress his chest with her perfect manicured fingers. Their naked body was still connected after the early morning lovemaking, but when she moved her hip a little she felt that if she wanted he'll be up again within minutes.

"Darling we don't have enough time." However, he did not finish caressing her.

"I think I know what we're going to do."- said while she kissed Joseph's chest teasingly.

"Hm?"

"We are going to bet."

"Bet?"

"If I win Lionel is coming, if you win Lionel isn't come. Okay?"

"Okay, and what do I need to do?"- asked Joseph a little surprised when Clarisse slowly slid out of him. "Oh. . . I love when I'm in you."- said sadly, because of the contact ended.

"We won't make love for a week. If you brake it Lionel is coming."

"NO! Clarisse you can't do this to me . . . or to yourself!"- tried while Clarisse was already searching for her robe and began to move to the bathroom.

"You must to go."

"Please NO!"

"We have a lots of things to do. Mia's 21. birthday party will be on Sunday, and Amelia is coming tomorrow."

"I see you really want to do this. So what if You lost? If you are the one who brake? We have a really good chance for that too."- asked while he stood up and went in to Clarisse. He took her in his arms, while his naked body contacted with her robe-covered body. They shared some very hot kisses and felt the fire began to burn in various parts of their bodies. "You don't want it too, I know! One week without my touches on your body, I know all the places where you love to be touched. . ."- whispered in her ear. And when Clarisse was dare to say that it's a silly idea Joseph stepped away "Right. One week. So until next Friday."

He searched his boxer, put it on, then he collected his other clothes and with a grin on his face he left Clarisse. . .

Inside he was just as aroused as Clarisse.

They already knew that this bet was not a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much from the reviews:-)

So here we go what happend the night before the first chapter.

* * *

_"That boy is annoying me Clarisse." _

_"So should I say to his father that: I'm sorry, but my Head of Security's opinion that your boy is a complete idiot!?" _

_"No I have a better idea: my sexy, hot and handsome lover's opinion that your child hasn't got any security qualities?" _

_"Sexy, hot and handsome? Don't you a bit self-important?" _

_"Never, my love never." _

_They were in her suite dressed for the bed. Clarisse's head was on Joseph's shoulder, but now she looked into his eyes. She slowly moved closer him and kissed his mouth. First it was just gently, but soon turned out a very passionate one as their mouths opened for the other. Their tonguse were in a duett, if it was just created for the other's mouth. _

_Joseph caressed Clarisse back, but they had a really little place. Between to moanings they talked about they need to go to the bedroom. Very slowly among lots of kisses they finally crash onto the bed. _

_Joseph immediately pushed aside Clarisse's robe and kissed her chest then her already hard nipples. One after the other. Clarisse was moaning moreloudly and Joseph felt that she didn't need more foreplay, however he loved to tease her body. Any part of her body. But now it was time to enter her. So one last kiss to her breast, then he opened his robe and let down his body to meet hers. _

_Clarisse was caressing his back while he hold himself up on his arms next to her shoulders. When he felt that Clarisse is really close to the limit Joseph tried to speak, but his voice was nothing but rugged whisper, which was cut off time with to time his own moan "Ple. . . ase. . . don't. . . I can't sur.. . . vive Lionel!" Clarisse didn't really know what he talked about she just felt his body began to tense. _

_She pull down his head with her hands and gave him a passionate kiss, which was the last impulse he needed and began to move more faster and harder. He was on the top too soon, but Clarisse was with him, so they had their own orgasm. Joseph then just collapsed on top of his lover. _

_They were tired, their eyes closed but they were smiling. When their breaths was almost normal Clarisse told softly "And very good in bed." Joseph opened his eyes and lifted up his body a little so he could look right Clarisse eyes "Pardon?" _

_"Sexy, hot, handsome and good in bed."- answered for his question. _

_"So that means that Lionel isn't coming?" _

_"Oh no, no it's not that easy my love. I'm really insatiable this night." _

_"Is there any night when you are not? I'm quite surprised to hear that!" _

_"Joseph!" _

_"What? I think the truth is truth even it comes from a Queen." _

_"I am not!" _

_"You are not that kind Your Majesty?"- said and gave little butterfly kisses onto her neck. And smiled inside when he felt under his chest that her nipples started to getting harder again. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

¤3

"Oh damn it!"- said Clarisse only to herself.

"Did you say something Your Majesty?"- asked Charlotte. They were in the office but as Charlotte saw the Queen was not really herself this day. It started in the morning, when her lady's maid brought her the tea she loved. But she didn't even touch it. She hadn't eat neither breakfast, nor lunch! But the strangest thing was that Joseph didn't show himself whole day! Usually He was the first who speak with the Queen every day. . . Well yes Joseph and the Queen. There were always rumors about these two. It was clear that they are really good friends. But Charlotte felt, this is much more. . . it is love. But she didn't know that they told for the other or not. If they did, they have kept theirs love in secret really good. . . so far.

'Damn it Joseph! Where are you? I miss you!'- thought Clarisse when Joseph knocked on the door, then entered.

"Hello ladies."

"Where have you been all day Joe? We didn't see you."- asked Charlotte

"I've just had to settle something."

"Really?" - asked Clarisse "What did you have to settle?"

"Well I searched some information about the two new lady's maid from Mia. They seemed good."

"Good?"

"Yes they are both pretty. Young, good shape, pretty face a little to much talk, but that's okay."

"And that held this long?"

"Yes. I made a tour for them, I couldn't risk that they lost themselves in this big place, am I right?"

"Oh Joe, you are such a gentleman. I think the ladies enjoyed it."- said Charlotte teasingly

"I think yes. They asked me to have dinner with them."

"To DINNER?"- Clarisse whetted her voice and asked him with unnatural calmness "To dinner?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Joseph was having a good time, she hoped that Clarisse became a little jealous but this seemed a little bit more than that. He knows her well and from the little sings, as she acts he could tell that inside she was full with frustration. "And I answered YES."

"What? You can't go out for dinner . . . because . . . because. . ."

"I've never said out. I've just said to dinner."

Clarisse quietly asked "How old is this lady?"

"As I said it's two and both are 25."

"25!? You must be joking what the hell are you going to do for TWO young ladies. Probably they haven't got breasts yet!"- said out loud Clarisse.

"They definitely have. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do. Your Majesty, Charlotte."

As the door closed after Joseph, Charlotte tried to calm down her Queen. "Probably they're just going to talk."

"Talk with the hottest man in the palace, who on earth couldn't have other thoughts after 10pm than sex!? That's quite funny to hear."

"WHAT?"- asked Charlotte

"You didn't hear that!"- said immediately

"As you wish Your Majesty."- answered Charlotte but this time with a little smile on her face

'Joseph is MY MAN! I am better then two young dollies. . . I am better then a whole group of other woman. And I will demonstrate it! I win over Joseph and that means he'll lose our bet, perfect, I do two birds with one stone.' thought Clarisse

"I go to my suite, call me if there is something important, but just if it's really important."

And with that she went to prepare from the night.

The night what she's going to spend with Joseph!


	4. Chapter 4

¤4

If someone who didn't know the people would saw this, might say that this seems to be a really good sex film's start without sound.

Two people were kissing each other senseless in a kitchen. . . no wait two people were kissing each other senseless while they were rolling on a kitchen table.

He knew that it is definitely not appropriate to watch them in that position, but never mind, he has seen this from when the Queen of Genovia stepped into the kitchen, where her Head of Security was having dinner with the two new lady's maids and now he was curious. He knew, he was playing with fire. . .

"Hello Shades, I'm here." Shades didn't realize that Tom came into the security room. He hurriedly closed off the monitor. "What can I do for you?"

"Haha, you are funny tonight. I'm here to take out the job as now I'm the new little Boss after you, of course."

"Grr, don't call me like that. How many times do I have to tell you? You're in late."

"Yes, I know, but you enjoyed your work today, as it seems."

"Yes. . . and how much would I enjoy if you don't come." said only to himself the last part. "I'm just checking out some things and then the room will be all yours."

He was curious, as Joseph's best friend in the place and he knew about his relationship with Her Majesty, and even about the bet! But he took a deep breathe, pushed some buttons, accord some code and the kitchen monitor was turned off that night.

¤

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you are there." said Clarisse surprised. Of course, she knew that they were there! Brigitta and Brigitte bowed and greeted her, and didn't feel anything in her voice. Joseph, well he was busy with watching Clarisse. She was dressed into a red slip, what was one of Joseph's favorites and put on a silk negligee with a high heel shoes. Joseph adored her in those, so she needed to wear one.

She went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. When she filled a glass with the water and was sure about Joseph is listening, she said:

"I was just laying on my bed, after a nice shower and realized that I need SOME THING to cool me down so I'm here for my lo. . . night water." That moment Joseph looked into her eyes, and saw the twinkle in it, but he didn't have time to analyze it, beause Clarisse dropped her glass on the floor. The maids were on their foot immediately and while Brigitta was taking care with the floor, Brigitte offered a towel to Clarisse.

She bent down making sure that Joseph had a good view on her neckline and slowly soaked up the water from her legs. When she straightened up, she could see that her plans were working perfectly. Joseph's eyes were on her body, his eyes filled with desire and his arms were in front of his middle part.

"Don't you girls have something to do?"

"Oh, yes we has, so I think it's better if we go now." said Brigitte, who didn't know what was happening in front of her nose. They said thanks to Joseph for the beautiful night, said goodbye and left the kitchen.

"My darling Joseph. Are you planning to say anything tonight? You seems a little speechless to me." said Clarisse, while she went to the kitchen door and locked it. He heard the sound of the lock. . . When Clarisse turned back to Joseph, he already got up from his chair. "Anything to say?"

He didn't say anything, just pulled her closer and started kissing her lips, as if he didn't kiss her for month. He put one of his hands to her bottom and grabbed it with such power that Clarisse hissed a little. His other hand was on her neck and tried to pull her even closer. The only time when they broke apart was when they were out of air. And that was the moment, when Joseph picked her up and took her onto the kitchen table. He opened her negligee a bit and began to kiss her chest, while her legs were closely around him.

Clarisse moaned and push her chest even further to his mouth and between moaning tried to say "You are loosing. . . Ah. . . Lionel will come!" Joseph looked up and she continued "And I didn't need a day for that!"

Now Joseph broke the contact a bit. "You are the one who is losing."

"What? Why?" asked Clarisse as she sat up too.

"You are the one who came here and offered yourself to me!"

"ME? Offering myself!?" Clarisse stood up angrily and pulled together her negligee. "Then why did you jump on ME? Why didn't you jump onto those girls?" asked Clarisse with obvious jealous in her voice.

"Because YOU are so damned beautiful and sexy in this clothe, but first and foremost because I LOVE YOU with everything I have!"

Suddenly Clarisse's anger was out of the window. She stepped closer and gave Joseph a sweet kiss. "I love you too."  
Joseph returned the kiss and whispered to her ear "I know, but If we continue this, still you are the one who is loosing."

Clarisse stepped back and with an annoyed face went out from the kitchen.

Joseph was left behind with a smile on his face and with a big problem – what screamed for a cold shower!

* * *

So what do you think about round one:-) 


	5. Chapter 5

¤5

"I don't want him Joseph. I really don't! It's going to be our worst summer since I am here." said Shades as he saw the head of security entered to the security room in the next morning.

"I don't want him either, you know it well."

"Yes, but Cla. . . I mean SHE is much more seductive than you're stubborn."

"Wait a minute. Who told you that Lionel is coming?"

"You're looking like who was screwed out, so it means you had an absolute wonderful and exhausting night with lot of sex. And I know the only woman who can come into the picture is our Boss. You and she laid a wager so sex means Lionel is coming and if Lionel is coming. . ."

Joseph stopped him. "I think I know what you are trying to say, but not too much sex did this to me."

"But I saw you."

"WHAT?" Joseph asked angrily.

"In the kitchen. . . I was on duty, and you have to be grateful for it." answered Shades quickly.

"But if you saw us, then you have to know that nothing happened." He answered calmly.

"You were still busy when Tom came in to change me."

"No."

"Yes. But I turned the camera off in the kitchen."

"Thank you. We need to be more careful."

"Yes. So we have one extra day without Lionel."

"Why are you so sure that he is coming?"

"Frankly?" Joseph nodded and Shades continued. "Because this bet went out for a 'I can seduce my man any time game.' You tried to make her jealous, she became jealous and still she was the winner. Am I right?"

"I try to resist her I really try, but she had power over me." – answered Joseph honestly with a dreamy look on his face. "If yesterday night she wouldn't left me in the kitchen, I could not be able to stop myself. So I think you are right, it's just a matter of time, before it will be official that Lionel is coming. I'm sorry."

"Hey Joe, I rather bear Lionel for a whole summer than see you and her again unhappy."

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

'How am I got myself into this situation?' thought Joseph.

Her Majesty, Shades, two other security guards and Joseph were in a woman's lingerie shop. Tomorrow will be Mia's ball and the Queen needed some last minute shopping.

Since he became her bodyguard he had been in this shop with her many times, but since the last time things have changed. First and foremost he knows her body in and out quite well. Every little place and corner. Usually he just imaged how she would be looking under her clothes, but now he really knows that, it was a different experience.

He was always in the foreground, while Charlotte and the shop assistant went on the back of the shop and helped her. But not this time! Charlotte was busy, she didn't come.

Clarisse asked him to come in and he was allowed to discreetly tell her what he would like to see on her! That meant when the assistant was not looking at him, he pointed one and another and another combination what later Clarisse asked in her size and one assistant took it back to the cubicle. That was the fun part. He pointed at something then Clarisse shoot him a "You are joking right?" look. Of course there were lot of pieces what they both agreed.

Knowing what your love is going to wear under her clothes is always great. You can try to guess out that today what she will choose for.

The easy part ended and now she was in the cubicle, he was in front of it and everyone else mysteriously disappeared.

She showed him only two variations so far, but he was already hard as a stone and needed all his strength not to go in the cubicle and make love to her right there.

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

_"Shades, please do me a favor." _

_"Of course Your Majesty." He was a little tense, not every day happened that he was send for the Queens office. _

_"You need to make everyone disappear for a while. We are going to go to Women's Secret in Pryus and I want to be left alone with Joseph for some time in the changing-room." _

_"Me? Joseph didn't tell me that we are going anywhere in the afternoon." _

_"Because he didn't know it." _

_"Then if I may ask, why are you thinking that I'm going to be the one who will coming?" _

_"When I tell Joseph where I want to go, you are going to be his first choice." _

_"With every respect what I have, I don't think it's a wise idea to. . . do anything. . . I mean a woman's shop is always a crowded place." – when Shades ended, he already knew that he had no right to critic his Queen. _

_But she just laughed. She needed a few minutes to calm down "Just gave me 10 minutes, then bring the assistants back and take Joseph out, that's all. But thank you for the confidence that what I could do with him if I would want to."_

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPp

"Oh man, she really had some power over you!" said Shades as he escorted Joseph out to the shop.

"Shut up and walk right in front of me still the car." said the very agitated Joseph.

"And I gave her only 8 minute." whispered Shades under his nose.


	6. Chapter 6

It was great that Mia's plane landed 2 hours late, so everyone had time to cool down a little after the little shopping trip to the women's secret.

When Mia arrived to the place she found her grandmother more than happy to finally see her. Because of the suite delay she was escorted next to her grandmother's suite. This is the reason what Clarisse found this night why Joseph didn't come as it was nearly 11 pm.

Of course he didn't come yesterday after the kitchen incident, but today she expected, hoped that he would come. She was quite used to sleeping next to him after nearly a year. She was already in her pajama so she only picked up her robe and moments later she found herself in front of Joseph's room secret door. She went in, but the bed was empty. In the bathroom the lights was on, with a smirk on her face she went there quietly and opened the door.

Joseph was in his bath, eyes closed, head supported by the edge of the bath, the air was hazy showing that the water are still hot. Clarisse stepped into the room, closed the door. She was sure he know that she is there till the minute she opened the door, probably even when she opened the secret door so she said

"My, my and you said that I'm the bubble like one."

"It was gallant to say that it was because of you."- smiled Joseph not even opening his eyes.

There was a short pause before Clarisse pointed out in a lower voice "You didn't come."

"Because Mia is next to you and I don't want any suspicion. But if you are already here are you going to join me or just stand in front of the door in that robe of yours?"

"How did you know what I am wearing? Oh, never mind." - answered Clarisse for her question. She took off her robe than her pajamas and took it next to the lavatory. "Are you going to open your eyes?"

"No, I don't need any more flash of your amazing body. It was already a hard enough day for me thank you very much." Clarisse smiled and know that this opinion is going to change soon enough any way. Joseph moved a little his feet, giving her place so they should relax in front of each other, but Clarisse had other idea. She stepped into the tube, then sit between his legs. Her back touching his chest, her head lie in to his shoulder. "You are a tease." Joseph said as he caressed her from behind, one of his hands is on her stomach the other is laying from her tight.

They doesn't speak some time, they just enjoyed the feel of the other. Being close to the loved one, they take the breath exactly the same time and everything slowed down a little. He caressed her, she caressed him, but it was not because of sexuality it was because of pure love.

"No one suspected a thing in the shop?" - asked Clarisse a little later.

"You mean no one except Shades? I don't think so. It was a very bold move of yours."

"How could you. . . you know, cool down yourself."

"Once I was in the limo, Shades left me alone."

"Oh." - sighed Clarisse.

Now Joseph opened his eyes, moved his head and looked Clarisse face. Her cheeks were a little bit red, but it could be of the hot water as much as not. He hoped that it was the water fault, as they were over with this shy part of their relationship… or so he thought. "What was that 'oh' for?"

Clarisse jumped a little because her eyes was closed this time and she didn't realize that Joseph look her this close. As soon as hers was open too and looking each other eyes, she became aver of what Joseph might think. Sure she was over with this part and comfortable with him in every situation! "Oh meant that I see. You take care of yourself and I have nothing wrong to think about it as I was the one who caused the situation."

"Sorry." - he bowed and both know what he was sorry for.

"It's okay."

"It's not what you thought about." Now Clarisse raised her eyebrow. Joseph smiled and continued "It's not that it not crossed my mind but I just tried to think anything else what has nothing to do with you. It was hard. You are always in my mind and gosh you looked sexy on those materials!"

"Thank you Darling. I can't wait to model you one after the other. But that need to wait 6 more days, right?" - winked Clarisse then stand up, she was ready to step out of the bath but before she could, Joseph still sitting moved closer and kissed her bottom.

Whereof Clarisse finally stepped out and take out a new tower, Joseph once again placed himself comfortable in the bath "You don't need to take any sexy moves while drying yourself as I already closed my eyes and image an old crone with big warts."

"You do just that while I think about our new young handsome security man." Clarisse was surprised as she dried herself and even picked up her pajamas before Joseph asked "Who is it? It's not Lionel, is it? I need to make sure that I give him some work out of your way." Nothing. "Clarisse?"

He opened his eyes. She had gone.


End file.
